psy_i_szczeniakifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Pies domowy
200px|rightPies domowy - udomowiona forma wilka szarego, ssaka drapieżnego z rodziny psowatych, uznawana przez niektórych za podgatunek wilka, a przez innych za odrębny gatunek, opisywany pod synonimicznymi nazwami Canis lupus familiaris albo Canis familiaris. Od czasu jego udomowienia powstało wiele ras, znacznie różniących się morfologią i cechami użytkowymi. Rasy pierwotne powstawały głównie w wyniku presji środowiskowej. Rasy współczesne uzyskano w wyniku doboru sztucznego. Udomowienie Istnieje kilka teorii na temat pochodzenia psa domowego. Genetyczne badania przeprowadzone w 2002 r. sugerowały, że psy pochodzą od euroazjatyckich wilków, od których oddzieliły się około 125 tysięcy lat temu, a osobny gatunek ostatecznie wytworzyły 15-40 tysięcy lat temu. Według Hansa Räbera argumentami potwierdzającymi tę teorię są także: *podobieństwa w kształcie powierzchni czwartych zębów przedtrzonowych *ciężar mózgu psa jest najbardziej zbliżony do ciężaru i objętości mózgu wilka (u psa jest on mniejszy o ok. 30%, u szakala różnice były większe). Związane jest to z faktem skrócenia się u psa trzewioczaszki w stosunku do mózgoczaszki. *badania krwi, wykazujące w budowie białek określonej grupy największe podobieństwa do krwi wilka *badania etologiczne potwierdziły zbieżność zachowań społecznych wśród watah wilków i sfor psów. Do kilku pozostałych teorii można zaliczyć tę, do której przychylał się m.in. Karol Darwin. Sądził on że swój udział w powstaniu psa domowego mają kojoty i szakale, zwłaszcza na terenach ich naturalnego występowania (Ameryka Północna i Azja Mniejsza). Istniała także hipoteza mówiąca o istnieniu wymarłego już, wspólnego praprzodka psa domowego, zbliżonego do psów dingo, czy psów pariasów. Według najnowszych badań genetycznych przeprowadzonych przez Adama Boyko i współpracowników z Uniwersytetu Cornella w USA można domniemywać, że psy pochodzą z Afryki, a nie jak dotąd sądzono z Azji. W magazynie „Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences” opublikowali oni artykuł z rezultatami swoich badań, które pozwalają przypuszczać, że psy mogły rozprzestrzenić się po świecie z Czarnego Lądu, wraz z przodkami człowieka. Naukowcy przebadali 318 psów z Afryki, 16 z Puerto-Rico, 102 z USA i kilkaset z innych stron świata i stwierdzili, że genom afrykański jest równie rozprzestrzeniony wśród psów jak genom azjatycki, podali tym samym w wątpliwość teorię o azjatyckim pochodzeniu psa. Najstarszymi tekstami świadczącymi o współistnieniu psa i człowieka są teksty pochodzące z okresu kultury sumeryjskiej. Psy pochodzą prawdopodobnie z jednego obszaru Ziemi, Azji Wschodniej, gdzie wydzieliły się z gatunku wilka. Rozprzestrzeniły się potem po całej planecie, konkurując z miejscowymi populacjami wilków. Świadczy o tym ich mniejsza różnorodność w miarę geograficznego oddalenia od Azji Wschodniej. Po udomowieniu psa przez człowieka nastąpiła mutacja w jednym z genów (został on ostatnio zidentyfikowany), w wyniku której powstały rasy małych psów. Musiały być one atrakcyjne dla człowieka, który starał się utrzymywać populację niewielkich psów pomimo ich mniejszej użyteczności w polowaniu i gorszego przystosowania do życia w prehistorycznych warunkach. Obecnie ze wszystkich gatunków ssaków psy wykazują największą różnorodność. Rasy 200px|rightJest bardzo wiele różnych ras psów: od malutkich Chihuahua poprzez niezwykłe Basenji, wszechstronnie uzdolnione Labradory Retrievery po wielkie Wilczarze Irlandzkie. Różnice między poszczególnymi rasami wywołane są tym, że każda rasa ma inne przeznaczenie i jej hodowla była prowadzona pod innym kątem. Kategoria:Historia psa